The field trip
by Bejbi-V
Summary: Troy-b-ball& playboy, Gabi- hottie& scater, are enemies, at least thats what they tell eachother and everyone around them. They will Go to NY for a field trip, will something change, or will everything stay the same? Red and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Field trip

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are the schools biggest bullies. But they arent friends though, they just bullie other weak students and make their lives miserable. Its like a hobby to them, and they enjoy it.

Gabi ran her way throgh East Highs halls, and she sees the door. She stops and opens it really calmly.

Welcome Ms.Montez. Im glad you could join us, Mrs. Darbus said while she was writing on the black board.

Yeah...whatever, Gabi said and taking her seat.

Taylor lookes at her.

You look beautiful Gabi, she said rolling her eyes.

Whatever Tay, i had to fucking run all the way to this fucking dump.

Tay rolled her eyes again, giving her attention back to Mrs. Darbus.

alright everybody, you will be signed yout an assignment. You are gonna write about how you think your life will become after high school.

Gabi & troy groaned loudly so that Mrs. Darbus could hear them, and she did.

Ms. Montez & Mr. Bolton, detention after school.

WHAT?, they both yelled at the same time.

Mrs. Darbus you cannot do this to me, I have scating practice. I have THE most important show case. I have to be there today.

Well, thats very sad, but you asked for it, Mrs. Darbus said.

Troy just sat there and knew that arguing with mrs. Darbus was no use. He wasnt gonna out of this, even though he had bb practice too.He knew that his dad would flip out, but there was nothing he could do about it now. It was too late.

The bell rang, and everybody left the room, exept Troy & Gabi.

Nice going Dork, Troy said looking at her. Because of you now we have to sit here. Its like im suffocating when im the same room as you.

WHAT? You blame me?, Gabi said getting ticked off. Your the one that is a jerk, at least i tried to get out of it, but you just sat there on you ass doing nothing but talk to your big hair friend, Chad.

Kiss my ass Montez, he said.

Well, believe me troy, it would take me ages to find your asshole, gabi said smiling, knowing she just had the final word.

Gabi sat lower in her seat and put her hood on and tried to sleep.

Troy just sat there and looked at her. He could see her curly brown hair bounce on her shoulder. _Beautiful_, he thought. _What?? No, no,no, no, stop it troy, what the hell man? Gabi is not pretty, she is not cool, she is not funny, ohhhhh shit. OMG i like her! NOOOOO. _Troys thoughts rushed through his head and he ended up with running out of the classroom, and up to the roof, where it was like a jungle. This was the only place he could really think and get his head straight.

Gabi didnt even notice because she fell asleep.

No one had woken her up, and when she did, it was only 10 minutes untill practice started. And she had to run 2 blocks. _Great, _she thought. She gathered her books and started to run. On the way out she bumped into Troy, of course.

Watch it asshole, Gabi said picking up her books from the ground. Troy didnt even bother to help her, he just walked past her and minded his own buisness._ Asshole, _gabi said.

She took up her final book and started running again. She ran fast, really fast, and ran past him, but first she bumped into his shoulder hard, and kept running. Troy lost control and fell forwards.

Troy looked up at Gabi and he saw her show him the finger. He could also hear her laugh. He got soo mad, that he screamed when he didnt see her anymore. He shook his head and got up, and just started to walk again.

After running about 15 minutes, she was there. Breathless she apologized to her coach and started practice. She took her scate board and got on the ramp.

She was great, her coach was really proud of her. But he was really getting tired of her excuses about being late and having detention.

He had warned her about thrownig her ot of the team, but she was too good to waist.

Gabi was on the ramp, doing her thing, when suddenly the coach tells everyone to sit down. And they did.

Gabi sat next to kelsi, which was also on her scating team.

Ok thanks guys, now as you all know, the showcase is in one week. You guys look prepared. Now, I want all you, one by one, to up on the ramp and show what you can do. Good luck, the coach said and stood and watched.

First one up, is Kelsi. Everyone clapped and cheered. Kelsi got up and did her best. She was really good. You could she was really into this, and she loved it. The coach was looking really impressed.

Very, very good Kelsi, Coach said. Next one up is Amber, which was one of Gabis closest friends. She was really good to, you could tell.

Really good Amber, coach said.

Next one up is Gabi. Everyone cheered and clapped for her. She was the crews favorite scater.

Troy heard all the cheering and the clapping over the street, and went over to see what it was. When he got there, he saw gabi bowed and waved with her hand, and held the scate board in the other.

Troy went closer, and closer, and saw that gabi was scating like a godess.

She was really good, he was really impressed. He smiled a bit withut even noticing it. But when he did, he wiped it off fast. When she was done, troy saw that everyone were on their feet, bowing for gabi, like she was a queene.

Gabi turned and saw troy standing there. Troy turned quick and walked away.


	2. Detention

Next day Gabi waited for Taylor by the bus stop. When Gabi suddenly hears someone call out her name, she turns around and finds Taylor running towards her with her skateboard in her hand. 

"Hey Tay, what's with you? That has to be the first time ive seen you run before" Gabi said looking at her weirdly. 

"Haven't you heard", she says breathless. 

"This has to be good, making you run like an animal. You had luck that no one did scream by that run" Gabi said laughing and began to walk.

"Gabi, Tay said holding her arm. " There is no show, coach cancelled it all when he found out that we are flunking in school", she said with sadness in her voice. 

"WHAT? Gabi said yelling. He can't do this to us, to ME. He knows how important this is to me, Gabi said with almost tears in her eyes. This was the most important thing in her life, the only thing she great in, best in. She felt like herself when she was skating, she didn't have to be anyone else but Gabriella Montez. 

"How can school affect my skating? Gabi asked. 

"You're asking me? I didn't cancel the damn thing, Tay said, but regretted it at once when she saw Gabi's face. It was sad. Something Taylor wasn't used to seeing at Gabi. 

"I have to go and talk to coach. Tell them I had to go to the dentist or something", Gabi said running off, leaving Tay confused. 

* * *

"Hey Taylor, where is Gabriella today? Maybe she had to stay at home and watch Barbie on skateboard, Troy and Chad joked.

"Actually, she is with President Bush, planning how to kill you Wild Cats! Top Secret, Shh, Tay said smiling and walked away, leaving Troy and Chad angry. Taylor turned around and screamed LOSERS on her way to her homeroom. Now Troy and Chad got angrier. But Taylor didn't care, she only wanted to piss them off. And she did. 

The bell rang and everyone got to their class. 

"Ms, Mckessie, Mrs, Darbus said. May you tell me where Ms. Montez is today? She said looking deep into her eyes. 

"Emm, she had a dentist appointment today, she'll be here later", Tay said shaking. She wasn't used to lying like that. But when it was for Gabi she would do anything. Her best friend. 

"Alright then, Mrs. Darbus said, continuing to write on the black board. 

"Barbie skating, Barbie skating, Chad and Troy whispered but loud enough so Taylor could hear it. She could hear them laughing too, and Taylor couldn't take it anymore. 

"What the fuck is your problem? Tay said turning around and facing them. Chad and Troy just looked at her. And so did Mrs. Darbus. 

"You guys think your so much better, but guess what, your NOT. So kiss my ass assholes. 

Ms. Mckessie, what is this language? Mckessie, Bolton & Danforth – detention after school", Darbus said. "But Mrs. Darbus, Taylor said holding her hand up. 

"What Ms. Mckessie? Darbus said getting annoyed. 

"I thing, I THINK that you should let Troy & Chad skip detention, because they can't miss another episode of the Fashion Police, she said making the whole class laugh like hell. Troy & Chad got so red that they almost hit each other. The jocks were pointing and laughing that they almost cried. No wait, that was Troy and Chad. Taylor just sat back in her seat and enjoyed it. She wished Gabi could be here and enjoy it with her. "Okay, okay class enough", Darbus said. The class got silent and got back to their work. Taylor looked back and them, and swore that Chad said I'm gonna get you back Bitch, but I just laughed, and shrugged it off. 

"It's still detention students, don't think your gonna get out of this, and if you try, I'm gonna contact your parents", she said leaving them in shock. 

* * *

Gabriella rushed her way through the walls of East High, she ran like hell. She started thinking about skating, how it was all she was, and she didn't want to throw that away, it was all she had. 

When she reached her homerooms door, she took a deep breath and got in. It was dead quite, you could practically hear flies fart or something. She saw Troy staring at her she took her seat and looked at Taylor, giving her the sign to tell her what had been going on. 

Taylor just started writing notes to her telling her everything. Every little detail. Gabi just started laughing at the notes, causing Darbus and the class looking at her. "Sorry ", didn't mean to interrupt your little work hour here. Go back to work", she said putting the notes away, trying to hide them from Darbus.

"Ms. Montez, do you have a note for me that say that you were at the dentist? Darbus said waiting for Gabriella to answer.

"Nope…sorry", Gabi returned the answer knowing that she would get detention. 

"Montez, detention after school", Darbus said smiling sweetly at her. 

'Taylor and Gabi just laughed. 

"_Thanks bejb, I just couldn't sit here with them both arguing my guts out, at least ALONE."_

"_No p bejb, anything for you! ____ Let's kill them ok?" _

"_Hehe, always"_

"Okay class, almost forgot, Darbus said clapping her hands for attention. 

We are having a field trip to New York for two weeks. Ask for permission, we pay for the trip, but if you want to shop or something or what you teenage do these days. Here, take this paper and show it to your parents, and if you can't go you will be here in school with the other class".

The bell rang and everyone laughed and yelled in joy that it was Friday and finally weekend. 

But there were three students sitting back in their seat, but Troy tried to sneak out, but of course Gabi and Taylor had to tell. "Mrs. Darbus, Troy is sneaking out, if he's leaving, were leaving too" they said and knew that it would really tick Troy off. 

"Mr. Bolton, Sit back down on your seat. Don't make me, I will give you detention through the weekend too if I want to, Darbus said looking at him. 

"But Mrs. Dar..." Troy didn't get to finish his sentence

"SIT", Darbus yelled, lowering her glasses to her nose. The other three were just laughing at him and his face that was turning bright tomato red of anger. 

Troy sat down again, and looked at Chad. 

"What the hell man, are you laughing at me? Troy said practically yelling at him. Chad just frowned and backed him up. But he was laughing in his mind. 

It was silent. Tay & Gabi send notes and smiled at each other. 

"What are you smiling at? Troy asked looking at Gabi.

"Troy, dear Troy, You think your face scares us? Well, don't worry, it does. Poor you, are you mad because you are gonna miss one episode of The Fashion Police? 

You know what, Gabi continued. I know a site that you can watch the lost episode. Don't worry its all figured out", Gabi said making Tay laugh so hard she almost fell from her chair. Chad just looked at her thinking she was kind of cute. _What the hell man, you don't like Taylor, she's a skating freak Right? Pleasseee I don't like her, pleaseee I don't, I just don't. OMG,_ This was how Chad's brain worked. 

Gabi turned around and looked forward not even looking at Taylor. _What the hell is all this, Why are these feelings coming to me, I don't like Troy, come on its Troy. This cant be happening. I hate him. I do. _And these were Gabi's. 

_Oh dear god don't tell me she just waved her hair like that. That is so sexy, her brown curly long hair. What the f...is this true? Am I actually thinking this? OMG. OMG. Im loosing my mind. I need air. I think im gonna faint in here. Too hot. What the hell. She already has an affect on me. Urrrhhg._

And these were Troy's thoughts, of course._ Chad is just so cute. His hair is just so sexy. Just want to kiss him so he can't breathe anymore. I want him to want me. Beg me to kiss him, maybe more. I wonder what he is thinking right now. I wonder if hes thinking about me? Maybe? No, no way. It just can't be. The schools hottest jock thinking about me, the science geek? Don't think so Taylor. I wish though. I wish he could hold me in his strong, big arms and protect me. Whatever. A girl like me isn't even aloud to think about it. _

Detention was over and they got up at the same time. When Taylor was headed for the door, Chad checked her out like she was a piece of meat. Troy noticed this and punched him on the shoulder. 

"Forget it man". 

But when Gabi was headed for the door, Troy checked her out like she was a basketball, (Troy loves basketball) His mouth was practically drooling by the look of her ass. Troy actually wiped away the drooling from his mouth and his sweater was almost as wet as if he dropped his sweater in the river. Now, Chad noticed this and hit Troy hard on the back of his head. Troy was shocked that his friend had just hit him. 

"Earth to Troy", Chad said waving his hand in his face. 

"What man? 

"Back to reality Troy", if I can't have Taylor, then you can forget about Gabriella, Chad said making Troy laugh.

The walk from school was silent. They were both thinking about each girl they were falling in love with. 

And the same was for the girls. Thinking about the boys of their dreams. Or were they or this just an act? Find out


	3. the class

Next day went really fast, but when Darbus had the last class, Gabi just couldnt stop thinking. Thinking about, Troy, Skating and New York.

«_Maybe I should ask Taylor to stay here with me, instead of going to New York. The Big City... Whatever. Im just gonna ask her.» _

Gabi leaned in and was about to ask her, when Darbus said something making Taylor react.

Gabi backed out and began to listen.

«Mrs.Darbus what are you thinking ? Are you okay today?» Chad said waving his hands in the air. « You are not allowed to do this to your students.», he finished.

Mrs. Darbus just nodded.

«ITS TORTURE!», Gabi yelled. Taylor and the rest of the class looked at her.

«T_hank you Gabi», _Taylor wrote on a little note. Gabi nodded. But actually, she wasnt sure about what they were talking about. She looked confused.

_« What the hell are we talking about? Ohh shit..I missed a lot abviosly. Pay attention Gabi»._ She thought.

«Mrs. Darbus, seriusly are you alloud to do that to your students?», Chad asked.

«Actualy Mr. Danforth, I am. This is my class and I, only I decide how I will run it», Darbus said getting pissed off by her students.

Troy and Chad smiled, and Taylor noticed this and got annoyed.

«What the hell are you two smiling about?», Taylor said, turning to face them.

«Ohh well you know, this trip if going to be soooo much fun, isnt it Chad?», Troy said knowing it would annoy Taylor off. He didnt know about Gabi though. She didnt seem to care that much.

« ohh really?, Well we are going to make this trip your worst trip you have ever been to, right Gabs? Taylor said looking at Gabi.

Gabriella didnt seem to be listening. She was picking on the geek next to her, Sandy.

« So, whats it like»? Gabi asked out of no where.

« Excuse me? Sandy said, practically shaking to death.

« You know, To be a geek? Knowing everything before someone even asks, to go strait home when school ends and do your homework and never have time for friends, at least not for hobbies? Why cant you just chill out and live life?», Gabi said looking straigt into her green eyes behind her glasses.

«Well, Its just tha..., Sandy was cut off.

« OMG who answers that? Goood help me!. Loser, Gabi said hitting her in the arm, and turning away, leaving hurt and rubbing her arm. It was quite a punch she got there.

« Gabi what the hell? Taylor asked. Chad looked at her intenstly, watching her every move, thinking...well you all know what he was thinking.

« What?, Gabi asked like she was totally innosent.

« What that for ? Look now you made her cry». Look at her Gabi. Oh god, your such a mean girl», Tay said getting angry.

« OMG Tay why do you have to be like that?», Gabi said in a bored voice. « Shes just too emotional thats all. Everyone would handle that punch. Look,» Gabi said turning around and spottet Troy. She got up and hit him as hard a she could in the arm. Troy was shocked, and he liked it, but that one really hurt.

Gabi saw that she had just hurt Troy, and felt soo good about it. She got back in her seat and looked at Tay.

« See, It wasnt that hard, Right Troy? She said laughing and looking at him.

Troy was really in pain. You could see that he was rubbing the spot and that it was going to bruise up soon. Chad on the other hand, was enjoying the view he was getting from Taylor. He leaned in and smelled her hair. Gabi started to laugh when she saw this. She knew it, Chad had always liked Taylor ,but couldnt show it because he was the popular jock and she was the skating girl.

Taylor didnt even bother to ask why she was laughing.

It was five minutes untill the bell rang.

« Ok students, we leave tomorrow for New York, so everyone that are coming shold be backed by tomorrow, and have money with you. I am surtenly not going to pay for your shopping or food, be here at 9.30, the buss leaves at 9.45», Darbus said right before the bell rang. Everyone got up and walked out.

Gabi walked straight home without saying a word to anyone. Troy wanted to talk to her, but she got away so fast.

And so did Taylor, didnt even say goodbye to anyone. They just left.


	4. At home

Gabi went straight home and walked upstairs to start packing. She looked for her suitcase, but couldnt find it. She looked under her bed, no. In her closet, no. She straightened up and put her hands on her hips.

«Where the hell is that piece of shit?», she mumbled to herself. She got an idea and went to her mothers bedroom. She bend over and looked under her bed, and there it was. It was black, big and really cute. She took it, went to her room and put it on her bed. She looked at her clothes and tried to decide which she was gonna need. Was she going to need any party clothes, or regular clothes? She couldnt decide, so she took everything. She packed party clothes, pyjamas, regular clothes and baggy clothes. She packed everything and went downstairs to watch some TV. Her favorite show, Oprah. Without even noticing it she fell asleep.

30 minutes later she slowly opened her eyes and suddenly spottet Troy sitting on her couch and watching her. Actually he was watching TV, but he turned his look at her.

«WHAT THE FUCK?», Gabi yelled getting quickly up and looking at him like he was a ghost.

« OMG Relax dude. Jeese,» Troy said holding his ears.

«What? Okay first, Im not a DUDE. Second, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LIVINGROOM?» she yelled again making him laugh.

«Look, Im only here because my mom sent me. We have a new neighbour and mom sent me here to get you and your mother to go and welcome them», he said looking back at the television.

«Where is my mother now?»

«I dont know, she said she was coming soon, she was just going to the mall to buy them some cookies», he said still not looking at her.

Gabriella didnt say anything. She just sat there and watched what he was watching.Gabi felt sleepy and yawned **( i have no idea how you spell that ). **She accedently tutched Troys hand. He felt this shiver rush through his body when she tutched him. Gabi felt it too. Like she was going to melt. They suddenly looked at eachother and had intimate eyecontact. She got lost in his beautiful blue eyes and just meltet into them.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes **( I have brown eyes, and I dont like it ) **and felt like he wanted to kiss her cute lips.

_Troys POV : _

_OMG, why is she doing this to me? I dont deserve this man, shes got me in her little trap. Ahaaa, shes a trapper. I cant fall into it. Just play along Troy, stay strong for gods sake. URRGH shit, its so hard. _

_Gabis POV : Ohh shit, Hes doing it again. Just stay strong Gabi. Just hold on a little bit more. Dont let him win this. Even though I love his amazing oceanblue eyes. No, Gabi No, NO NO NO NO, do not , I repeat; DO NOT fall into his little trap. Hes just a boy, a really handsome boy with big muscles to hold me tight..NOOOOHere I go Again. JUST STOP god damnit!_

_END OF BOTH POVS_

They immediately pulled away and looked again at the TV. There was an akward silence and they felt really uncomfertable for both of them. But deep inside, they both enjoyed the silent and the company of eachother.

_**«Okay guys, on todays show we have a special guest. Give it up for the one and only, JOHNNY DEPP people (...)**_** ( And as for me – I JUST LOVE HIM and so does my best friend AMBER, thats why I picked him – hehe )**

Gabriella gasped and sat up on the couch to pay attention. Troy just watched her as she got all excited about him. He really didnt find Johnny Depp that attractive OR a good acter. Hes just as good as the other acters.

But Gabi on the other hand, LOVED him. She was practically his biggest fan, and when she saw him with Vanessa Paradis, she just wanted to strangle her and hang her over her own bed.

Troy saw her laugh and smiled, but quickly turned away.

«_OH Jeese. Here I go again. Man, Why does she ahs to be so sweet. I love it when her hair bonces up and down on her shoulder. The way she...Oh dear god..AGAIN! Just stop thinking you idiot. Just stop moron, just stop. Your never gonna have her, shes waaaaayyy to cool, pretty and HOT for you Troy.». _

_« OH GOD, why the hell is he looking at me again? Maybe I should look back? Urgghhh, I hate this. Just forget it, hes waaay to cool and hoot for you. Stop thinking about it dumbass.»_

The show was over, and Troy shut off the TV. Gabi shot him a why did you do that look.

« Im sorry, but my head hurts and im really hungry», Troy said hearing his tummy rumble and put his back on the couch.

« Come on, Ill make something to eat, Im kinda hungry too», she said smiling at him and then getting up and walking to the kitchen.

«What do you feel like eating?»

«Anything actually, only its food»

«Is macaroni and cheese ok?»

«Yeah sure»

Now they were waithing for it to finish. Gabi sat on the counter and Troy stood there with his hands in his pockets.

They didnt say anything, just enjoyd the akward silence.

« Does it take this long to buy some cookies?», Troy asked looking at her.

« I seriusly have no idea. My mom has allways been a little slow, even in shopping», gabi said laughing, making him laugh too.

After 5 minutes, the mac & chesse was done. Gabi jumped down from the counter, but what she didnt see is that there was an cloth on the floor. She tramped on it and lost control. She closed her eyes, preparing herself to fall and embarrase herself infront of Troy.

But she didnt fall. Some strong and nice arms catched her. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his electric blue eyes and got lost in them. He looked back and smiled. She was numb, had no idea of what to say. Just layd there in his arms, not wanting to get up. She got on his arm and on his head.

«Hehe, umm..thanks», she mumbled.

«No problem bejb» he said and closing his eyes to think about what the hell he just said, but he didnt regret it. No way.

Troy helped her to get up and they had this in unbelievable eyecontact that they both meltet into eachothers touch. It was indiscriable. Troy felt this shiver runthrough his body that he loved. He wanted to show her, but he didnt have the guts.

Gabi got the Mac & chesse and put it on the table. They sat down and eat in silence. Now and then they would look at eachother but just looked away again and blushed.

«Where is your mom?» Troy said confused.

«I dont know», she said just as confused as he was. «Ill call her»,

«Hey mom where are you, we have been waiting for you for ages», _At least thats what it feels like._

«Im at the new neighbours house, where are you two? We have been waiting for YOU guys al this time», Mrs. Montez said in a annoyd voice.

« Well, were at the house waiting for you too come and pick us up so that we could go together, but you never showd up, and we got hungry and here we are eating mac & cheese»

« But I told Troy to come and pick you up and that I would meet you guys at the new neighbours», she said getting confused,

«Really?», gabi asked and thinking.

« Well be right there. Bye», gabi said shutting her phone and looking at Troy.

«What?»

« Oh nothing, just eat up and were going over there».

Troy smiled and eat up. He knew something was wrong, ut he just shrugged it off.


	5. On the way

«Come on honey. Your gonna be late.», Mrs Montez yelled at her daughter from downstairs.

« Im coming, Im coming. DO NOT, I reapeat. DO NOT stress me. It makes me sweat damnit.», Gabi yelled back running down the stairs, putting her long brown curly hair up in a long ponytail. She stopped in front of her mother, and stared at her.

«Oh god, stop staring at me. Did you pack everything?»

«Oh dear God, Yes. Y..E...S.» Gabi said waving her hands infront of her mothers face.

Her mother looked at her with furius eyes and raised one eyebrow.

«Jeese. Lets just go mom. Im really gonna be late if you keep staring at me like that!» Gabi said taking her biggest suitcase and walked to the back of the car and put it in the back.

«NEW YORK HERE I COME», Gabi said when her mother took of.

Gabi walked over to where Taylor and Sharpay were standing. On her way she saw Troy and chat looking at her. She smiled and then quickly showed them the finger and then walked away.

« BURNED», Taylor yelled at them and the girls laughed. Troy and Chad turned bright red and turned away to play some ball while the teachers got the buss and the suitcases ready.

Sharpay turned on : **Church – T-pain.** The girls started dancing and shaking their bodies. They formed a circle and danced one by one. Gabi got in and started breakdancing a little.

Everyone got around them and cheered.the boys saw this and they got there too. Troy was amazed how Gabi was breaking.

_«God Damn, Shes HOT» _Troy thought and smiled.

« Shit. Check her out man. Ive never seen her dance like that. Actually, Ive never seen her dance at all» Chad said.

«Okay guys. Come on. Its time to go now» Mrs.Darbus said, clapping her hands and waving at everyone. Everyone got fast to the buss and hopped in.

Gabi and Taylor sat down almost in the back. And Troy and Chad almost in the front, for some wierd reason.

«No, No, No.» Darbus said. «Montez. Your going with Bolton. Get over here».

Gabi groaned, got up and walked over with anger built inside of her. When she sat down Troy looked at her with a tricky smile.

«WHAT You asshole?»

« I told you this trip was going to be fun. Didnt I?», he said and blinked at her.

«What is this – Asshole-day?», she screamed, pucnhed the seat in front of her really hard, put her earplugs on and her hood over her head.

She was listening to Chris Brown and he was listening to Simple Plan.

Quite a match huh!

After a while off just sitting there on the couch, Troy took his earplugs off and started picking on Chads big bushy hair.

«Dude stop, Your annoying me» chad said and hit his hand.

«God man, I hope there are hot chicks at this plase», Troy said. «Man, I know this great club, Villa. Man Its awsome», Troy continued and gave Chad a high five.

Gabi just rolled her eyes and smiled at Taylor. She took up her phone and typed a message to Tay :

_«God, What a jerk.. right? So childish. But I have to admit though – he is kinda cute. You think?»_.

She send it and smiled at Tay.

Taylor smiled and texted back.

_«Really? I just think hes a jerk..Just a jerk.Anyway..What about Chad over here. He is cute, right? Please tell me that im not crazy for thinking that!»_

Gabi smiled and was going to start typing back, when she realized that Troy was looking at her phone and what she was writing. But he had his hood on so that she wouldnt see, but she did. Oh she did.

Oh she did all right. She decided to play with him.

_«God, No your not. But seriously, if we have to share rooms with these two then Ill kill myself and you. I wish we will get Lucas and Jack. They are cute, you think?»_

Gabi looked over her shulder and spottet Troy pretending to sleep. But she saw that he shut his eyes

immediately when she looked at him. She smiled and knew that he was going to look at her messages.

She closed her phone and felt very sleepy. She shut her eyes and fell back on her seat.

Troy took this chance to look in her phone and see all her messages.

He couldnt find the phone and started searching in her seat. He leaned in and put his hand on the other side of the seat and looked for the phone. He grabbed something, it felt like a phone, BUT he didnt kow it was a fake phone.

He picked it slowly up, making sure he didnt wake her, took it and opened it.

Gabi slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

Troy was confused. When he opened it, all he saw was different of eyeshadows, something shiny. ( lipgloss ).

He looked at her, and she was laughing her eyes out. He just rolled his eyes and felt angry and annoyed about the fact that she, Gabriella Montez had just pulled a prank on him, Troy Bolton.

_«Amazing», _Troy thought. «_For a girl»_

«Now, THAT happens when you go through a girls stuff. You are never supposed to do that. Naughty Naughty», Gabi said and pointing her finger at him like a little child.

« SHHIITTTT», Troy yelled and hit the window in the bus.

_« That shall teach him»_


	6. Welcome to New York

After 14 hours of a stinky bussride. They were only 1 hour away from New York City.

_« No, no pleasee no...NOOOOO» _Gabi screamed and woke up all sweaty and warm.

« What the hell? What is wrong with you, you dork?» Troy asked looking at her with a furius but at the same time, a concerned look.

«I just had a dream,»

« So did Martin Luther Kind, you know!»

Gabi just rolled her eyes and looked at Taylor, which by the way had fallen asleep into chads arms.

« what the hell is that?» Gabi said pointing at them, and waiting for Troy to say something too, but no reaction, at all.

He just sat there and watched them and wished that it could be him and Gabi.

When Gabi saw the expression on his face, she lowered her head and thought about if he liked her at all.

She was deep in her mind, when she felt a bump in her shoulder. And it was hard damnit.

« Ouchh», she rubbed her shoulder. « what was that for?» she had a big question mark on her face.

« I didnt do anything you...you...just stop bothering me okay?», he said and turned away.

« jeese, what the hell is your problem?», Gabi said to him, « talk about having issues».

« Just dont talk to me. I am thinking»

« Theres gotta be a first time for eveything right?»

He just looked at her with his amasing ocean blue eyes and stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes. He could see them sparkle in the sun that was coming from the windows.

« Ella, Im not in the mood to argue with you, just leave me alone» He turned, looked out the window and put his jaw in his hand,

_«Ella? Thats cute...OMG did Tay hear that??» _

She looked at him. He looked miserable. She wondered what was wrong, but she could never - ever think what it was.

_« God, why does she talk to me like that? I havnt done anything to her, right? I cant remember. _

_If only she knew what I was thinking, then she would understand what I was feeling and why I was acting like I am» _

He looked at her. He cought her eyes and they had eyecontact for quite a while. He smiled at her with the most softest smile ever. Then she looked away. She lowered her head and playd with her fingers.

« You okay?», he asked and it amazed her because she had never had a real conversation with him before. And actually, they had never spoken to eachother unless it was something mean.

« Yeah, Im fine thank you», how about you? You look so depressed»

« Nah, Its nothing. My parents are arguing and I think that they might get a divorse or something but I dont even care, you know. Its just...whatever». Of course it was a lie and she believed it. That was the point.She hesitated but finally spoke up.

« You kow, Im here if you want to talk. I know we havent had the best start ever but Im here if you want to talk, you know, only if you want to» she said and smiled.

He looked at her.

_«What? Is she serious? Wow, she DOES has a heart. What should I say, just reject her and shell stop bothering you»_

«Eh.. No thank you geek»He looked at her and smiled with the most devil eye he could. But she wasnt scared of him, at all.

« you know what, your a jerk, you fucking dirtbag» Her eyes were so furius that she could kill.

She put on her iPhone and put it on the highest she could.She didnt want to hear his voice.

He knew that would make her mad as hellbut he had to. He had to find her weakness and her strength.

The buss was slowing down. Everyone was amazed of how amazing it was here. Gabis eyes widened and just enjoyed the city.

« EVERYBODY – WELCOME TO NEW YORK»


	7. NOTICE!

Hey guys!

I was thinking like, I know you guys out there love my story and everything, but I just feel like im writing it and I dont know how many are reading it.

So, I have decided that Im gonna need at least 10 reviews on this chapter and the next ones okay?

As faster as I get the reviews as faster the chapters come. :)

Love yah!!


	8. Finally there

**Hey guys ! Wazzaaap? Thank you all for the reviews, I really love it. Emm., so here is the chapter 8. Hope you guys like it! And dont forget to review!! ;)**

It was cold and chilly outside, and Gabi was surpised how cold it was here, compared to California.

**(Im making East High in California, hehe ) **

She closed her thin jacket and put on a scarf she had, just in case.

Troy and Chad closed up their jackets too, even though they had muscles, they were kinda cold.

And Taylor on the other hand, was still asleep in the buss, Chad didnt want to wake her up.

«Ahhh – The New York smell»

« Ohhhh, Its cold here», Gabi said and went over to get her bags, when she realized that she culdnt see Tay anywhere.

«Where is Tay?»

«TAYLOR!»...»TAYLOR!» Gabi screamed, but couldnt hear anything.

«What the... Shes in the buss, relax woman», Chad said trying to calm her down.

«Well..as _smart_ as you are, why dont you go and get her, so that the buss wont ride back with her on the buss huh?»

«Jeese, chill lady. Ill go get her now» Chad said and ran off.

«Did you have to scare him like that?» Troy asked Gabi while trying to carry all of his suitcases. And not only his, but allso Chads.

« Its fun»

* * *

«Okay everyone – listen up» Coach Bolton said and clapping his hands for attention.

« Im gonna seperate you into pairs, and when I call out you and your partners name, you will recieve a room key. BUT, Im gonna have to worn you, this is not tthe nicest hotel you could ever imagin, so ...yeah»

«If I get this room with you, Im gonna commit suicide», Troy said and looked at her.

«OMG, NOO, dont do that, It would just break my heart into small pieces» Gabi said putting her hands on her chest.

«Pff, Your heart would be soooooo broken, you have no idea!»

_«Hes right – damn»_

_Here we go now :_

_«Romina – Kevin»_

_«Jason – Kelsi»_

_«Chad – Taylor»_

_Ryan – Amanda»_

_«Zeek – Sharpay»_

_«Christine – Jessie»_

_«Amber – Nico»_

«And last but not least – Troy and Gabriella»

Both their heads shot up and shot eachother an evil glare.

«Thats it – Im commiting suicide» Troy said and walked away.

Gabi went up and got the key they needed, took her bags and went up in her room.

Troy was fallowing close behind, but not to close.

She tried to open the door, but the key was stuck. And she was too tired to even try to pull it out.

Troy just stood behind her and watching her every move. He could allso see that she was tired.

He dropped his bags and took the key from her hands. They could both feel the shiver up their bodies when they touched, but of course, as stubborn as they were – they just shrugged it away.

He opened it and waited for her to go in, but she just stood there.

«Jeese – Ladies first»

«I know, Im waiting for you»

«Ha ha ha, very funny»

«I know, I know»

They were totally shocked at the room. They werent expecting Hilton hotel, but just a nice one. But this, this was just a broken, ugly and stinky room.

«What the hell is this room? I cant believe we got it»

«Come on Montez, where is your lack of adventure?» He said bumping her shoulder.

«Lack of adventure my ass...Do you see this place or are you just blind like..emm..always?» She shot back.

«Dear god, you are soo...»

«Pretty, smart, cool, funny, hot?» she finished for him.

_«She is right you know!»_

«Hahaha...now _THATS funny», _he said laughing.

The things that annoyd them was not the smell, the dirt, the stank but that it only had ONE bed.

«Oh my god!...I cant believe it. Not only do I have to share a room with you , but a bed too»

«Ohh come on Ella, I know you like it, but you just dont show it right?» he said walking aroud her.

_« Right»_

«I can see it in your face Ella, right Ella, come on Ella»

«Stop Troy»

«Why, you dont like me Ella? Hmm..let me think...I think you do!»

_« You have no idea»_

«No I dont Troy» She walked away and started to unpack.

«I wounder what Chad and Taylor are doing!» Troy said looking at her.

«Propably making out or something», Gabi said and wishing her and Troy could make out right now.

«Hehe, propably...Poor Taylor, chad has to be my only friend that is crazy about girls..after me of course» He said and blinking at her.

«OMG Troy..Thats pathetic» She turned away cause she was blushing.

«Really? Is it?.. IS IT?? Ella, I can see you blushing even though you turn away, so why dont you just be a sweety and just come here huh?» Troy said smiling

« Why? What do you have in mind?» She teased just to see what hell do.

« Well, you know! Chad and Taylor dont have to be the only ones that fool around, you get what Im saying?» He sat on the bed and clapped the bed, giving her the signal to come and sit next to him.

«Well...okay then!» She slowly got closer and reached his legs. She bend down, put her hands next to his and leaned _almost_ in. They were inches apart and they could both feel the tention between them.

«Come on Ella, dont you feel something between us? He said swallowing the spit he had in his mauth that almost was drying out.

She got closer and closer. Their lips were milimeters away.

« Nopp sorry! She got up and began to start what she unfinished.

Troy fell backwards and decided that hes gonna get this girl, one way or an other.

This was going to be a fun trip.

_« I cant believe I just did that!»_ She looked at him and saw that he had his hands on his face and propably thinking about how I just blew him off.

_«How the hell are we going to sleep tonight? _

She was thinking about him and he was thinking about her.

_Okay guys, Its done.So I was thinking. Do you guys want them tog et together right away or ceep teasing eachother?_

_Let me know and Ill try to make it happen ;) _

_Hope you like it. _


	9. NOTICEE!

**Hey again! Sorry that you guys got a lot of email of chapter 8 but I had problems,soo pick the newest one and its all good!! ;);)**

**bye love yah!!**


	10. first night together

It was late, and Troy was outside the bathroom he and Gabi shared, waiting for her to get out , cause he really had to pee. He had one hand on his groin, and the other one on the doorknob.

«OMG- would you just get the hell out of there? I really have to go!», Troy said practically yelling and banging the door.

She opened the door and got out fast.

« Jeese, what the...»

« Out of my way Montez!»

She stood outside the door hearing. It was looooong.

« What the hell have you been drinking?» She smiled to herself and got to the bed. She wanted to tease him like earlier. She wanted to see if he still would get as turned on as before.

She twisted and turned around on the bed , but she still couldnt find a good position.

She heard he was done, and quick, she layd down, pushing her shorts further up her thigh and off her black tiny t-shirt.

When he got out, he stopped and froze at the door.

« Wow Montez, whats the occasion?»

She looked at him, and pointed with her finger for him to come. He didnt hesitate at all. Walked over, leaned in and got ontop of her. But things didnt go as planned for Gabriella.

They looked at eachother with intensed eyes and she drowned in his blue eyes. But he felt for chocolate everytime he looked into her eyes. **( Sorry guys – I have brown eyes and I dont like them, sorry to u who does, no offence xD )**

He licked his lips and looked at hers. She gulped and looked away. But Troys hand quickly took her face and turned it to face him again. This time he kissed her and passionately. He gave all he had into this one. And he knew she would love it. He hoped she would, she just had to.

He had promised himself that this girl was going to be his.

Did he love her? He didnt know yet. Did he like her? Yes he did. He _really_ liked her. And not only for her looks, he liked the way she talked to him, so unique from the other girls he had hooked up with. This made her spesial.

They broke apart. They looked at eachother, and they could both feel the fire exploding inside f them. He could see it in her eyes when they were sparkling that she loved it.

He smiled. « Well?»

She LOVED it. What was she going to say? She deffently could NOT say that she loved it. Could she? No, no way.

«Not bad» Atleast something got out of her dry mouth.

« It wasnt good? Hah, who am I kidding. Of course it was» Troy said making her laugh.

« Troy, Dear Troy. It was good, not bad. Could do better!» Gabi shot back making _him_ laugh.

« Actually Ive had better when I was, like..15 or so» He smirked.

« Is that so?»

« Yepp»

« you sure?»

« Hmm let me think!» She put her finger on her chin and pretended to think.

« No...Wait wait...no sorry, yes Im sure!» she said. And this one turned him on, the fact that she tried to resist him, tried to act like she didnt like him, made him smile.

« Omg Gabi, cant you just admit that you like me already?»

« What? I dont like you!» she said and started getting confused,

« Yes you do, and I know you liked the kiss! Just admit it and Ill leave you alone, I promise!»

_«Damn. Just tell him, it doesnt hurt! Its not like he likes you or anything...right?»_

«Your not that bad!» she said smiling.

«Well thats like a yes, right? You like me! You want to love me, you want to kiss me, you want to hug me!» he started singing.

«Shut up Troy!»


	11. shocking word

**Hey guys! Its been a while now. It truly has been a crazy month. I got up in English and got a B. So, Im pretty happy about it!! But my exams are done now, so Im propably gonna write pretty often now. Try to finish the story and start on the other ones Ive been thinking of. Soo..heres the next chapter, and hope u guys like it! I know its short, but i think its good. Hehe..!! Typical teenagers. Hehe. Soo..enjoy and dont forget to review!! hihi 3 Peace and love 333 **

* * *

Next morning Gabriella found herself close to someone. She couldnt remember who though. Her head was on someones chest, her legs cuddeled up with someone else, her hands were on someones chest, and someones hands were on her waist.

She wanted to look up, but didnt dare to right now. She loved it. In a way, she felt safe in this persons arms. But who was this person? She had no idea. Should she look up? Should she find out who it is or just stay like this and wate for him to wake up? If she looked up, would she be dissapointed or happy? All these questions were showing up in her head. She was getting a headache.

The person was starting to wake up. _« This is it!»_ she thought.

« Good morning sweety!» he said, but still had closed eyes.

« Good m..m m..orning» she stunned. _« where have I heard that voice before?» _

« Sleep well?»

« Emm, y..yeah I did actually!» _«Who is it?»_

She thought for a moment. Who is she sharing rooms with? Who has to share a bed? Who does she love, but still hate?

_«TRROYY BOLTOOOOONNNN» _Her mind screamed. She gasped and put her hand on her mouth to cover it. She liftet her head up and slowly looked at him. It _was_ Troy. Her brown connected with his blue. It was magical. They had never looked at eachother like that. Both felt shivers up and down their bodies. He looked at her.

« You okay? You look alittle pale!»

« Emm, yeah..but what happened last night? I cant remember anything!» she said trying to control herself from screaming, but she stayd calm though, not wanting him to understand how she felt. She wanted him to pull her closer to him, to hold her and make her feel safe. Even though she already did.

« I have honestly no idea!» he said, but still layd there, not wanting _her_ to understand how he felt.

He just wanted to hug her small figure closer to his body, to feel her, to make her feel safe in _his_ arms.

She looked under the sheets. Was she naked? No.Did they have sex? No. Did they kiss? Propably.

Did one of them remember? Obviously not. Did they get drunk? They had no idea. So what happened then?

« How did we end up like this? If we werent drunk, I would of remembered us drinking, right?» she said and hoping he had the answer.

He thought for a moment. _« What did actually happen last night?»_

« Im sorry Gabi, I wish I had the answer!» He felt bad for not remembering, but its not all _his_ fault though, right?

« Oh...okay then!» she sounded disapointed. She layd down and put her head on his chest again, just like when she woke up. She liked the feeling of resting her head on his chest, it was cozy and nice. She felt comfortable. And he loved it too. Loved the way her small body fitted perfectly with his. The way her hair smelled, te way her brown, bouncy curles layd on his chest and on his arm.

Wait, doesnt this mean...? That he loves her? Omg, he loves her. He loves her. LOVES HER, and he JUST realized it. Actually he had always loved her, but just never had the guts to see it. Should he tell her? Should he let her know that he really loved her with all his heart. He pulled her closer, and she didnt pull away, she let him pull and hug her tight.

_«Ill do it! Im doing it. Im gonna do it. I know its right!» _

« Gabi »

« Yes? »

« I..L..love y..ou!»

She froze. Her soul left her body and flied far, far away. But, wasnt this what she wanted to hear from him? The I love you word. The ones that she had been waiting for for ages, ever since she met him. The words were said alright, but still, it didnt feel real. It felt like he was playing her. After all, he was the schools biggest player. And you never knew if a player was playing or meaning it. What was she gonna do now?

« HEEEEEELP »


	12. silence

**Sorry for the long wait guys, it has been a crazy year. But im still alive, and the stories will continue coming on:) and not only from HSM! Hope you enjoy!**

_« Gabi »_

_« Yes? »_

_« I..L..love y..ou!»_

_She froze. Her soul left her body and flied far, far away. But, wasnt this what she wanted to hear from him? The I love you word. The ones that she had been waiting for for ages, ever since she met him. The words were said alright, but still, it didnt feel real. It felt like he was playing her. After all, he was the schools biggest player. And you never knew if a player was playing or meaning it. What was she gonna do now?_

_« HEEEEEELP »_

She was speechless. Why couldn't she think of anything good to say. No one had ever said those words to her.

She just didn't know what to do at that moment those words came out of his mouth.

" Tro..Tro..y" she finally said after a long time thinking it through.

" I mean, what the hell Troy?" she coninued. " After all this time, after all the shit you have said to me, this is what your saying to me? I mean, you obviously must of drank yesterday because your brain is still sleeping"

"_wow Gabs! Way to kick a man while hes down huh!" _But she had to right? After all, who knew what the hell he actually was thinking. Her head was about to explode, and she was so scared that her reaction if a was of her to say that she loves him too. She wanted to get up and run away, but her body stayed, and so did her heart.

She looked at him, but her eyes couldn't connect with his at the time. His eyes were locked on the beautiful view they had from their room. She just laid there in his arms, wishing she didn't say what she just said.

" Troy, I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard there. I mean, it's you!" she said waiting for him to look at her, but he didn't and It hurt her more than she could imagine.

" Please look at me"

He still didn't, he couldn't, and who could blame him.

" Gabi, I feel this way about you, and I can't control it anymore. I have gone thorough this in my head, playing it back and forth all the time, figuring out if my feelings are true or if it's just a fling. But I can assure you that it's not. You mean a lot to me, and I think that the reason I have always been a jerk to you, is a way for me to convince myself that I didn't feel anything. But I just can't hide it anymore. I love you, I always have and always will". He said still not facing her.

She just lied there, still locked in his arms, not wanting to leave.

" _I love you too Troy, with all my heart"_ she thought but never said it.

How could she say it, after all hes put her through and after all she's put HIM through.

None of them said anything. They just laid there, locked in each others arms. It was silent, but not the awkward type, but just...silent!

The day went on, the clock was now 18.00 and their position hadn't changed.

They had gotten text messages from their friends, wondering where they were. But since they all knew that they shared a room together, they didn't want to bother them.

They laid there. The time was moving fast, but at the same time, they felt like the time was standing still. It was just the two of them, only two in the whole world. They were enjoying the silence, together, watching the sky change color and the beautiful sun going down behind the big buildings. Watching as the light on the buildings were turned on in the morning, and off again in the evening.

A word had still not been said. But the position had changed. They were now facing each other and their grip was strong. She calmly stroke his face and playing with his hair, looking deeply into his eyes. Her mind was so clear, no problems to be solved, no worries at all. And she had to admit it felt great.

Troy held on to her really tight, not ever wanting to let go. Her perfect, petite body just felt right holding. He had his arm under her head, playing softly with her curls, holding his hand on her thigh.

All he could think about was her, she made his mind go crazy. But he loved her, so it didn't matter. Because all he wanted was to think about her, just think about how her lips would feel against his, and how he would want to hold her hand in public and everything else that had to do with her.

The night came again, and not one single word had been said yet.

Gabi felt tired and her eyes were about to close. But she couldn't sleep before she told him she loved him too. It was the way she felt about him, so she just had to tell him. She wanted to be with him, and this was her chance.

" mhm?" he answered with his eyes closed, but yet awake.

"I love you too" she finally said it. She was so happy to get it off her chest. He was so wonderful to her, and she could really see that he didn't make this up and that he really felt it.

He didn't answer, but just kissed her forehead instead and letting her know that he would take care of her and be there for her at every time. Be by her side, and never letting her go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, i read your comments, and I AGAIN want to say thank you and a lot of great ideas came in mind. Im not gonna spoil it, but all Im gonna say is that Troyella are not getting of the hook that easily;) **

**soo, this is the next one! Read and review on me people, means a lot:) enjoy. **

The morning is here, again. What will this day get to them? Even Though Gabi wasn't ready for everyone to know about them, she still just wanted to be with him all the time.

She had opened her eyes and was now looking at Troy, who still was asleep. She tried to wake him, but he sleeps like a rock. But it was okay, she could go downstairs to the others and hang out.

She put her clothes on, fixed her hair, her slightly make-up and got out. But not in a normal way though. She listed out of the room, and going very quietly, trying not to get seen by anyone. MAN was she wrong!

Three people were standing behind her, leaning up against the wall and laughing quietly with each other at Gabi.

" Well, well, if it isn't the sleeping beauty coming out of her knight and shiny armor's hotel room?" she heard a voice behind her, hoping to God it wasn't her closest friends.

She slowly turned around and faced them. It was her friends, Taylor, Chad and Kelsi.

" H..hee..y..guys what are you doing here this early?" she tried to change the subject, but she knew her friends.

" Early? Hun, it's 11 am, and where the hell have you been for a day and half now?" Tay asked a bit confused, but she knew her answer, she just wanted to see what Gabi's answers were.

"We weren't feeling kinda sick you know, so we stayed in together not to pass it on yo anyone else out here!" she tried to lie with, and Chad bought it!

"But..why are you sneaking out of Bolton's room them miss Montez?"

The girls just looked at him stupidly and Gabi had the expression ' Are you serious Taylor?' on her face looking at Tay, but Tay just shook her head.

" It's my ROOM too Danforth! Geez.." Gabi said and pretending to get annoyed and hoping they would leave her alone, but hell no.

They sat all around the table at lunch. Everyone were talking at each other, laughing, chatting, smiling and having fun. But someone was missing,_" BOLTON" _! Gabriella thought.

"Tay, I gotta tell you something" she said to Tay waiting for her to face her, but she was to busy throwing herself at her burger.

" Troy said he loved me" she said and knew that NOW Taylor would look her in the eyes, and not pretend that the burger was her soulmate.

And she did face Gabi. But her expression was not to be expected. But Gabi didn't even notice Tay's expression, and still, she continued to tell her about the night/day they spend together in that room. In that bed.

After some minutes of talking, Gabi still hadn't realized that Tay wasn't looking at her, she was looking at something else across the cafeteria in the hotel.

" …...But you know, I think I love him too, after all we've been through, it...I..just..don't know what to do Tay" she looked at Tay, but no connection what so ever. " TAYLOR! Dear God, after all that crap I just told you, and you just stare at something else bu..."

" Gabi, shut the hell up for a second would you? I heard your story, I heard everything, but you need to shut up and get out of here with me, now!"

Gabi had no idea what the hell was going on with her friend, but she was a little frightened.

While they were practically running out of the cafeteria, the only thing Gabi could think about Tay in that moment was : _" God what a freak!" _

While they were running, Gabi didn't even pay attention to where they were going, and she was in the middle of her deep thoughts, when she bumped into someone's shoulder.

Gabi and Tay fell on the floor pretty hard, and so did the other two they bumped into.

They all tried to get a hold of themselves, trying to get up without making a huge drama out of it. And it wasn't too bad, until Gabi's face was facing the boy's face. Gabi's face turned apple red and filled with anger. The boy's face turned even redder with anger, he was pissed off as usually.

" What the hell, Montez?" he said, grabbing the blondes hand and leaving them standing there alone to watch them leave.

Gabi was speechless, what the hell was that?

Tay looked at her. " Gabi I'm so sorry you had to see that!"

" Which one, the one where the made out and almost eat each other, or the fact that he didn't even care about last night, and played me?"

**Stay tuned for more Troyella drama and more fun :D **

**read and review, thank you :D **


	14. broken

Gabi had no idea what to do. She didn't know what or who to believe anymore. She just laid in her hotel bed and stared at the sealing.

She decided to get up, opened her balcony door and looked at the beautiful moon that was up. She suddenly felt a tear slid down her cheek. His face showed up in her mind and she closed her eyes trying not to cry even more. She just wanted to forget about his face, about his ocean blue eyes, his heartwarming smile, his..

Then she heard someone at the door. Unfortunately whoever it was couldn't come in because she had locked the door. She didn't want to see anyone, especially Troy Bolton. The one she had feelings for, the one she loved, she one she was ready to open up to, the biggest jerk she had ever met in her entire life. She just wanted him to hold her in his arms and make her feel safe like yesterday.

" God damnit Montez! Open the god damn door...NOW!" she heard him scream through the other side of the door.

"Just go away Troy. I don't wanna see you" She felt a tear slid down her cheek again. She went to the door, but didn't unlock it. She placed her hand on the door wishing she could hold his hand.

Troy on the other side of the door, did the same. He had talked to Chad about everything. He knew what happened with Gabriella and him in their room. He feels the same way, but doesn't dare to admit it yet. The only reason he did at that point was because he had taken a pill on the way to New York. A pill that makes you forget what has happened everything in the past 48hours. The only reason he took that pill was because he didn't know how the trip was gonna end up, and if they did have a fight as usual, he didn't wanna remember it, so that's why he took the pill. But at this point, he wished he never took it. Cuz from all the things Chad and Taylor had told him happened, he didn't remember it, but when he heard it from them he realized that he actually meant every word the two of them had said.

"Gabi, please open up. We need to talk". He said leaning against the door wishing she would open the door so that he could kiss her and tell her how he feels.

At this point, Gabriella was crying. Crying her heart out. Not wanting to believe that she had been played by him. Cuz she didn't know about the pill. Tay and Chad had tried to tell her about it, but she didn't want to talk to anyone.

She slid down the door, wishing he could go away and leave her alone.

"Gabi" Troy whispered. He could hear her cry loudly, and his heart was breaking because of it. Al of it was his fault. He never meant to hurt her. If he knew this would have happened, he would never had taken that stupid pill in the first place.

"Gabi" he said again. He felt a tear fall from his eyes and run down his cheek.

" I never meant to hurt you. You gotta believe me sweety. Please"

the sound of his voice made her heart pump the blood through her veins double the tempo a regular heart does.

After a long time of begging her to open the door, he just thought about her. He thought about her all the time. She was everything he always wanted. She was an amazing girl. And the thought of him losing her because it this, well, it broke it pretty little heart.

He didn't hear her crying anymore. He thought that maybe she had gathered herself together and maybe open the door. But he was wrong. She had fallen asleep. She had cried herself to sleep lying by the door.

And for that long night, Troy had fallen asleep at the same position at the other side of the door.

**Will she forgive him, or forget him? Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**I have a big test coming up, so i'm gonna be alittle busy guys. But I will try to write a little everyday, just for you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! I`m back. Im sorry for all the waiting but I have som good stuff I wanna share with you. **

**I got in to the Medical school I applied to. Its gonna be really fun and very hard. **

**Dr. Berisha is going to Poland! Anyway, heres the new chapter. Hope you enjoy :) : ) : ) **

_Gabriella was running through the emergency room as fast as she could. She found the whole gang standing around and crying. She had no idea of what has happened and she just wanted to see Troy. "What happened"? She asked them and looking around not seeing Troy. Sharpay tried to stop her from seeing what they were seeing, but Gabi broke away from her grip. She ran to the window in front of them finding the doctors doing CPR on Troy. There was blood everywhere and he was just lying there. She felt so helpless. _

"_What the hell happened" Gabi screamed at the gang and the doctors trying to figure out how he could end up in that hospital bed. _

"_Gabi… A drunk idiot hit the front of his car and just drove away. They found him too late" Sharpay said choking on her own tears and dropped down to her knees. _

_Gabi turned to the doctors trying to bring his life back to this horrible world they were living in. She Saw them giving up and they just stopped. One of the doctors started praying to God and got tears in her eyes. _

_Gabrielle froze for a moment and then screamed. " No…noo..nooooooo. Trooooooy!" she hit the window begging for him to come back. She ran into the room and held around Troy. She didn`t care about the blood or anything. She held him so tight that she felt her heart stop. The gang was looking at them and they broke down that they had just lost their best friend. _

Gabriella woke up feeling the worst headache ever. She felt her tears streaming down her face begging that is was a dream. She wished that he still was on the other side of her door and sleeping.

She slowly got up and sat down next to him. She stroke his face and looked at him. Her eyes filled with sorrow tears, wishing that he could understand her, and her attitude she had last night.

He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "I`m so sorry Gabi. I love you, you know that right? If I knew what was going to happen between us last night, I would never have taken that pill. I promise, please forgive me" he said looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She could tell from the look on his face that he really was sorry.

She didn`t say anything. It took her a moment, but she leaned in and kissed him with so much passion that she never thought she could have for anyone. He returned the passion into the kiss just as much as she did.

" I love you Troy. You mean everything to me. I have always loved you and always will. Promise me that you won`t hurt me that way again" she almost whispered.

"I promise Gabs. I love you to sweety. And I will spend my life trying e really did love her. He had always wanted to hold around her and wishing she could be his, and finally his wish came true. She was his and his only.

She got up and reached out her hand giving him the sign to come in to her room with him. And he did. They spent the whole morning and night together. Never wanting to leave the room so that it could be only them two forever.


End file.
